Emblem of the Duelist 3: Reign in Rain
by Plaxxramas
Summary: After 6 years, the next chapter is revealed. When the world is in danger from old magic, there is only one force capable of combating the threat to humanity. The Emblem Knights have returned. The storm of reckoning has begun.


**Yes, the much anticipated three-quel has finally arrived. Before I begin, I would like to clarify a few things. It has been 6 years since I wrote the first two Emblem stories, so my writing style has changed. In that time, I have fallen very out of the loop with the Yugioh franchise and most of the newer cards. To be honest, I have no idea what a Syncro monster is (lol). So I will be making up a lot of the cards in the characters' decks. I figure using the same ones everyone already knows will be boring anyway. But I hope you will enjoy the third enstallment of my original fanfiction. **

_'Eight years? Has it really been that long?'_ asked a weary thought. _'Nine years ago, the world came so close to its own ruin without ever even knowing it. The Emblem Knight of Spirit, a man we never knew began harvesting souls. In an attempt to plunge the world into crisis, he attacked the Pharaoh'_.

An orange spire of crystalline structure passed through this mind. An assault of light flashed around the spire and it blackened before fading away. _'The world never even blinked an eye at the danger it avoided. Never did it realize how close it was to being devoured by the Shadows'_.

_'Then came Leon…Eight years ago, the world famous Chaos duelist stumbled upon something so sinisterly foul. An ancient relic called Pandora. The stone slab resonated an evil like no other. A powerful sorcerer laid dormant inside. Leon was bestowed with the Dark Era, the wicked plane. Any duelist that lost within its terrible seal would die. Simply die. But the Shadows claimed Leon as well. Another catastrophe nearly avoided'_

Industrial Illusions, headquarters of the world famous card game, Duel Monsters. It stood tall in the center of the city. Its grand face of nothing but windows were famous for lighting the night sky with busy, yet happy, employees. Each one of them hard at work designing cards. It was a beacon of success. Not only its own success, but the triumph that duelists worldwide experienced thanks to this fine corporation. Tonight we are seeing it darkened, as all of the employees have gone home for the night.

Rain was beating hard against the side of the skyscraper. Its plaza was flooding with water. Rivers were flowing down either side of the street into storm drains. It had been like this for days. One great storm seemed to have situated itself over the city. Almost as though it had gotten caught on the Industrial Illusions building itself. An inch of water had pooled the grounds around it. The dirt filled the oversized puddle, making the ground itself invisible to anyone standing amidst it.

A heavy boot splashed in the murk sending ripples throughout. A steel bottom with black leather laced up to the top of the shin. Dark blue denim filled in the space between the boots and this figures waist. A black turtleneck T-shirt covered his chest beneath a long black cloak. The cloak's hood was pulled over his head and a pair of goggles over his eyes masked a good majority of his face. Covering his arms and the very little exposed part of his face were black lines. They were narrow and resembled waves on the ocean. A duel disk was strapped to his left arm. Tight, black gloves covered his hand and a red deck box was strapped to his belt, just above his right, back pocket.

The figure slipped off his right glove and looked at the back of his hand. A circular outline faintly could be made out beneath a black slash mark; almost as if the skin had been attempted to be removed. _'Eight years…since I last…'_. The figure held up his hand to the glass doors of the Industrial Illusions building, fingers spread. He concentrated. The wavy lines on his body seemed to slide down his arm and vanish at the finger tips, but they were replaced by new ones sliding from beneath the cloak. The water at his feet and the rain falling parted as some invisible force pushed through the air and knocked the doors off their hinges. The rain and water rushed onto the tower's floor, quickly spreading across the lobby. He returned the glove and continued walking.

Once inside, he scanned the lobby and his goggled face stopped when he noticed the building directory. He grinned and strolled to the long poster on the wall next to a receptionist's deck. _'No alarm… looks like I destroyed the sensor when I took off the door'._ He glanced over the entire directory once. _'Looks like the place I need to be is…downstairs, in a basement_'. He casually walked back toward the entry way. Water had spread a good over a good amount of the floor.

He stopped just short of the puddle's edge and began removing his glove again. "Freeze! Who are you?" came an authoritative voice behind him. Without looking back, the figure responded.

"I'm just nobody. A figment of your imagination up to no good in place I don't belong. You should really keep your mind from wandering before I get you in trouble". He pulled the glove all the way off."Why not run along back to whatever you were doing?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm only supposed to let employees in here after hours. And from the looks of the doors, I'd say you don't have clearance". The figure turned around and saw it was a well-muscled guard. Typical white shirt. Blue pants. Ridiculous hat. But this guard had a duel disk strapped to his left arm, just like the intruder. The intruder smiled back at the guard.

"What is your name?"

"Lieutenant Phibs. What's it to you? You still haven't told me who you are" the guard said, walking toward the intruder.

"I've already told you. I'm nobody. And I'll make you a deal. Beat me in a duel, and I'll surrender without question", he offered. Phibs chuckled.

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal". The intruder grinned. He pulled the deck from the deck box, covered by bright red protective sleeves, and set it in his duel disk. The hologram projector fired out and readied themselves in the shallow, standing water. The guard launched his projectors and activated his duel disk. "I hope you don't mind if I go first".

"Not at all", Nobody replied politely.

"Good. Then I'll start with my Amphibian Frog (A1200, D600) in attack mode. Then I'll follow up by setting one card down. That'll do it", Phibs started. A bipedal frog with large lips and round, red eyes materialized on the floor. It wore a yellow and blue diving suit with a black belt and a glass over its eyes. A red harpoon rested in its hands. Behind it appeared a brown rectangle.

Nobody drew six cards and looked them over. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your monster". White bandages wrapped around the frog, shattering it. "Next I activate Heavy Storm, destroying your face down card. Then I summon Melchid the Four Faced Beast (A1500, D1200)". A great grinning yellow mask appeared. Two red masks, one angry, the other sad, flew into the sides of it. "Attack his life points directly". Melchid flew quickly across the room and crashed into the guard. The hologram didn't budge him a bit, but his life point meter decreased. "I end my turn".

Phibs-6500 LP

Nobody-8000LP

Phibs drew his card. "I activate Moray of Greed. I return two cards to my deck to draw three new ones. I'll summon a second Submarine Frog and set two cards face down". The diver frog reappeared o the field. "Next I'll activate my Wetlands field card". The entire lobby was replaced by mashes, complete with its own watery ground. Reeds grew out of the ground. Dragonflies flew about, passing through the two duelists. "This little niche is the home of my frog. It will give every frog monster an additional 1200 points. Attack his Melchid". The frog laughed and hurled its harpoon through Melchid's grinning face, causing it to burst into data particles. "I end my turn".

Phibs-6500LP

Nobody-6700LP

Nobody drew a card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light". Three golden swords slammed into the ground between Phibs' monster and Nobody. "This will keep you from attacking me for three turns. I'll pass".

Phibs looked over his hand. "I'll summon a third Submarine Frog and pass my turn". Yet another frog appeared and grew in size as its attack points increased to 2400.

Nobody's smile was no longer on his face. "I'll set one card face down and pass my turn again".

Phibs chuckled. "You make this too easy. I summon Unifrog (A400, D400) in attack mode. Next I'll activate Salvage and return my first Submarine Frog to my hand". A slim, purple frog with a majestic unicorn horn hopped out of the water."I end my turn".

Nobody looked unhappily at his card. "I pass".

Phibs set one card face down. "I summon my Submarine Frog back. This is the last turn for your swords. On my next turn, I'll be able to wipe out your life points. I pass".

Nobody smirked at his new card. "I activate Nightmare's Steelcage. Looks like you still won't be attacking me". A domed cage of black metal covered Phibs. "For two turns, you can't attack me. I pass".

Phibs drew. "If you're going to keep stalling, this is going to make for one very boring duel. I set one card face down and pass".

"I agree. But this deck just isn't working for me. I'm going to pass again", Nobody declared.

Phibs didn't bother looking at his new card. "I'll pass. Hopefully this time you won't be able to stall". The cage around him dissipated.

"I summon Newdoria (A1200, D800) in attack mode. Then I'll activate Giant Trunade. This storm will return all of your magic and trap cards to your hand. Now attack Unifrog". A red demon with green pants and heavy, black shackles appeared. It was blinded by a metal shackle over its eyes. It leapt across the room and bit the purple frog. "I set one card face down and end my turn".

Phibs-5700LP

Nobody-6700LP

Phibs had a handful of cards even before drawing. "I set my four cards back down. Next I will activate my Wetlands card again". The swamp filled the office again. By now, there was more water on the floor. "Submarine Frog, attack his Newdoria". The frog reeled back to hurl its harpoon when a monstrous face emerged from the depths of the water and let out a deafening roar at it, causing it to stop in its tracks.

"My Threatening Roar trap card stops you from being able to attack this turn", Nobody said with a grin back on his face.

Phibs looked annoyed. "Just another attempt at prolonging my attack. I end my turn".

"Well it's about time this deck started being useful. I sacrifice Newdoria to Jinzo (A2400, D1500)". The demon transformed into what looked like a bald, burn victim with a gas mask over its face and a black and green battle armor. "Jinzo's trap neutralizing ability makes him more than a challenge for you. And when I use De-spell on your field card, your frogs will return to their original attack power". Phibs watched as the marsh receded into the projectors."Attack his Submarine Frog, Jinzo. Warp Spell!" Jinzo powered up a ball of black energy with pink lightning and blasted it into one of the frogs. "I end my turn".

Phibs-4900LP

Nobody-6700LP

"I'll set one card face down in defense mode. Then I'll switch both of my other monsters to defense mode". The diver frogs both knelt down before the mighty Jinzo. "I end my turn".

"I summon my second Melchid, in attack mode". The monster made of masks returned to the field. "Attack his Submarine Frog". Melchid rammed the frog, sending it to the graveyard. "Now attack his face down monster Jinzo". Another ball of dark energy collided with the brown back of the card. "I end my turn".

Phibs smiled at his draw. "I summon Subsitoad (A100, D2000) in attack mode. As long as this card is on the field, my frogs can't be destroyed in battle. I end my turn". Phibs summoned a frog with wings. It was split down the middle, one half resembling an angelic being and the other reminiscent of a demon.

Nobody looked out at the small monster that appeared before him. "You had to put it in attack mode to keep your other frog around. I sacrifice Melchid to summon Helpoemer (A2000, D1400)". Melchid grew into a grotesque creature with dark blue skin and mouths opening across its chest. It was a twisted figure in a dark harness and a look of agony about it. The creature let out a long-winded, wretched moan at Phibs. "Helpoemer! Jinzo! Attack his Substitoad". Both monsters fired waves of dark energy at the small amphibian. "I end my turn".

Phibs-700LP

Nobody-6700LP

"Time to turn this duel around. I activate Terraforming. This will let me add one Wetlands to my hand, which I'm activating now. My monsters will get the power boost once again". The swamp flooded the already flooded room. "Submarine Frog, attack his Jinzo". The diver frog pierced Jinzo with its harpoon. "I'll end my turn by switching Substitoad to defense mode".

Phibs-700LP

Nobody-6300LP

Nobody looked unphased by Phibs' last turn. "I switch Helpoemer to defense mode and set one monster face down in defense mode. I end my turn". The twisted monster didn't move a muscle to indicate it was defending itself.

Phibs looked pleased with himself. "I summon Dupe Frog (A100, D2000) in defense mode". This monster was an innocent looking white frog with a graduation hat atop its head. "As long as this card is on the field, you can only attack it. Submarine Frog, attack his Helpoemer". The Helpoemer was destroyed on impact with the red harpoon. "I end my turn".

Nobody drew his next card and smiled through his goggles at Phibs. "I hope you don't think you ever stood a chance in this duel". Phibs' upper lip curled in annoyance.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

Nobody continued grinning as he began his turn. "I flip summon my Dark Jeroid (A1200, D1500). As he comes to the field, he weakens your frog by 800 points". Another grotesque monster emerged on the field. It was blue with more appendages than any creature should be allowed. "Next I'll remove three monsters from my graveyard to special summon Dark Armed Dragon (A2800, D1000)".A wicked dragon clad in dark metal plating roared as it materialized. "And finally I'll sacrifice Dark Jeroid for Caius, the Shadow Monarch (A2400, D1000)".Dark Jeroid's data particles took the form of a dark baron in heavy dark armor and a tattered black cape. "When Caius is summoned, I can sacrifice one dark type monster, like my dragon, to inflict 1000 points of damage to you". The dragon roared in agony as it dissolved along with the rest of Phibs' life points.

Phibs, now in an obvious bad mood, deactivated his duel disk. The water in the building was now covering his feet. "Alright, fun is over. Now it's time you come with me. You're going to be in serious trouble for all the damage you've caused to this building". Nobody's grin widened, exposing his teeth.

"No, you've occupied enough of my time". Nobody removed his gloves. "I have work to do". Lieutenant Phibs started walking over to the intruder. Nobody pointed his right hand at the guard and the same rush of force that hit the doors knocked Phibs through the air and glass pane walls on the far side of the room. He laid on the ground on his back in pain. The waves on Nobody's body continued to move. The water around Phibs rose up and onto his face, flowing into his mouth and nose. He struggled to fight the water, but to no avail. The water began filling his lunges and his thrashing slowly came to an end. Nobody's body began to lower as if on an elevator through the water.

"I'll wash you away with the tides", he said gleefully.

The intruder found himself in a subbasement of the building. The dark room let no light in, but this didn't seem to bother him any. A large vault door stood before him. _'So…this vault contains copies of every card ever printed…'_ he thought. '_I may just have to get myself something nice'_. He held out his hand again. The invisible force punched a hole clean through the vault door. He stepped inside and looked around. Flourescent lights ran the length of the ceiling, but none were lit. Sliding glass doors covered the walls and behind them sat thousands of Duel Monsters cards. Running for yards, the cards were on display for any sort of reference.

The intruder walked the length of the room and back. _'It looks like what I'm searching for isn't here. At least I won't leave empty handed_'. He held his hand up to the glass and it shattered from the invisible force. _'No deck better than one you pick all the cards for'._ The intruder grinned as he went to work. Upon finishing, he removed the deck from his deck box. He removed the cards from the protective sleeves, dropping each one on the floor and replacing them with the cards he had taken. He walked to the entrance of the vault and placed the new deck in the box. He looked back and a larger grin crossed his face.

_'Since it's not here, I guess my next stop is Duelist Kingdom. He will have what I want. Or at least know its true location'. _He removed his glove and held his empty hand up to the long room and the waves on his skin rapidly flowed across his skin. The invisible force crushed the remaining glass, tore and blew the cards and destroyed the walls. The waves stopped and he replaced the glove.

He found himself back in the pooled lobby. _'I think it's time to test how strong I have actually become'_. He walked out into the rain. The black night sky shone not a single star through the dense clouds. The intruder tread through the water into the plaza and looked back at the building. He removed both of his gloves and held up his hands, fingers spread skyward. Once again the waves rushed across his body, almost as if trying to escape his pallid flesh. His cape blew out and it looked as if wind rushed through his clothes. The water at his mid-shins cleared away as another invisible force pushed through, hitting the building like a battering ram of win. Glass and dust burst into the air in all directions. The steel girders holding the building's frame lurched and bent. They collapsed under the force from the intruder's attack.

There was a dreadful sound and the ground shook. The building trembled and more glass shattered. The intruder's head turned upward and watched as the entire Industrial Illusions started to implode and fall to the ground. As the tower fell, his body lowered into the water like osmosis. As his head sank, he just laughed maliciously.

The entire city awoke to a devastating crash and splash as their once proud skyline was forever changed in just a matter of seconds. In only moments, nothing but wreckage lay in the wake of the building, filling with rain and flooding from the ground. Electrical wires fried out in the wash and fires started from oil that poured out of the machinery. Fire and glass flowed through the city streets, spreading the mayhem.

_'The storm of reckoning has begun!'_

**A short start, I know. But I like to set the stage before introducing the plot. Unlike my previous two parts, this story will be written in chapters. Please R & R.**


End file.
